


Stress Relief

by kyo8910



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo8910/pseuds/kyo8910
Summary: (Kagehina centric)“Ah, youre looking for yourself.” As Hinata heard the words leave the mans mouth he felt his own soul depart with them. He thought back to what exaclty led him to be stuck in this situation. What exactly caused him to ever walk into this godforsaken sex shop.AU where Kageyama is a stoner who works in a sex shop and Hinata is a stressed out college student.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to uploading on this site so bear with me while I get acquainted with it, I might make little mistakes here and there. I'll try to update this as often as possible, I do have a job so I don't want to commit to anything but most likely at least weekly updates.

 

Hi! This is my first time writing a fic so feedback is appreciated, thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this.

I'll be switching back and forth from Kageyama's to Hinata's POV. Just a heads up all relationships besides kagehina will be background relationships. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           Kageyama yawned, stretching his arms as he did. It had been a slow day at the shop, only 5 customers had shuffled through since opening.

           The first two were a middle aged couple, who immediately went to the bondage section, before coming up to the register with $220 worth of items. The other three was a group of teenage girls, who had obviously come here for shits and giggles. He had done his best to ignore them until they left, but they insisted on coming up to the counter and asking him dumb ass fucking questions. “Whats this?” one girl asked, holding a vibrator up to him. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes, the packaging literally read ‘Pink Rabbit Vibrator’ right across it. It also contained a detailed explanation on how to use it. He forced a smile onto his face. “That would be a vibrator” he said in a completely monotone voice. The girls all broke out into laughter before quickly retreating back through the shops doors.

           He stood up and walked out front to have a smoke. Thinking back, he's not even sure how those girls had managed to get in here, they didn't look 18. As if on cue Tanaka walked over from his stool next to the front door. “I know what you’re thinking,” he started “and I know those girls most likely gave me fake id’s” he continued, a smug look plastering itself on his face. Kageyama glared at him, he didn't like where this conversation was going. “But the look on your face, was more than worth the scolding Ukai would give me if he found out I didn't check a customers ID.” He busted into laughter as he pulled out his phone. Displayed on the screen was a picture of none other than Kageyama. The picture must have been taken right after the girls asked him what the vibrator was, because Kageyama was sporting the worst fake smile in existence. His lips were tightly pulled back and his eyes were squinting in a way that suggested pure hatred. You could see the veins in his neck popping out, and honestly he wondered if he always made that face when he talked to annoying customers. Tanaka on the other hand, was on the floor basically dying of laughter. Kageyama sneered, kicking him in the side. Tanaka looked right about ready to jump up and wrestle Kageyama to the floor, but the store bell ringing caught both of their attention.

           Tanaka got up, and walked over to greet the customer and ask for ID. Kageyama looked over the boy as he put out his cigarette and walked back over to the register. He was short, extremely short. His hair was fluffy and bright orange, and he had big brown eyes behind his thick framed glasses. There was a messenger bag strung over his shoulder reading the name of some local college. Upon closer inspection Kageyama decided he likely hadn't slept for days, he had bags under his eyes, and a very tired expression slapped on his face. He looked up and met Kageyames eyes before jumping like he had been shocked and looking away. Tanaka returned to his stool, and took out his phone, leaving the boy to his shopping. Kageyama watched as he hesitantly walked around looking at everything with a look on his face that looked like a mix between embarassement and amazement. He appeared to have absolutely no idea what he was looking for, and Kageyama let him wander around in confusing for a good 5 minutes before going over to help.

           “Looking for anything specific?” He asked the boy, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. The boy jumped about 3 feet away and turned around with a flustered look on his face. “Ah- I- uh...” He stood there for a while rubbing the back of his head, looking everywhere but at Kageyama. “Well, you see lately I’ve been sort of..um..stressed.... and I was talking to a friend, well, friend of a friend....” Kageyama had heard enough of this rambling, he was not in the mood to hear someones life story. “Ok, lets cut to the chase here kid, are you looking for toys, videos, or costumes?” He asked bluntly. The kids face lit up red, and he slapped his hands over his mouth. “Ah, uhh....toys...i guess..” He said quietly, he didnt seem to be very comfortable with this situation. Kageyama on the other hand, had dealt with customers like this a thousand times before. People come in looking for something to spice up them and their girlfriends vanilla sex life, then get intimidated by all the options and decide to just get a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

           He led the boy over to a wall covered in light bdsm options. Handcuffs, blindfolds, rope, gags, stuff like that. “Do you know what kind of stuff your girlfriend is into?” He asked, trying his best to get this kid out of here as fast as possible so he could go finish his smoke break. “Uh....no....im not..” The kid was a stuttering mes. “Uh..im.. gay.” He finally managed to say. It seemed like it took a lot of courage for him to say that to a stranger but Kageyama honestly couldnt care less. “Ok then, whats your boyfriend into” He asked without skipping a beat. Once again the kid looked at a loss for words. “Ah... boyfriend... yea i dont have one of those.” Kageyama froze for a second, before coming to a realization. “Ah, youre looking for yourself” .

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           “Ah, youre looking for yourself.” As Hinata heard the words leave the mans mouth he felt his own soul depart with them. He thought back to what exaclty led him to be stuck in this situation. What exactly caused him to ever walk into this godforsaken sex shop.

           It was right after class when it happened. He was walking with Kenma and Kuroo on the way back to their dorm. He was complaining about how he hadnt been able to sleep at all last night between the studying and the worrying about the test. His stress levels had been at an all time high lately and he couldnt figure out what to do. He took bubble baths, he got massages, hell he even got a fucking back massage chair. Nothing worked, and he felt the need to complain to his friends about it. What he didnt need however, was Kuroos stupid opinion. “You know why youre so stressed all the time?” He said, like it was the simplest question in the world. “When was the last time you had sex?” Hinata felt the air leave his lungs. “What- thats none of your business!” He spatted out. No way in hell was he about to discuss his lack of sex experience to Kuroo. “You know Hinata,” Kenma began, in a monotone voice “Maybe he’s right. I mean you cant live your life doing nothing but jerking off every once in a while.” Hinata almost dropped to his knees.

           This is it, this is how he dies. Embarased to death by his best friend. Trying to get this conversation over as quick as possible he agreed to spice up his ‘sex’ life. What he didnt realize was he was agreeing to go straight to a sex shop before going home. Honestly he was blocking out everything they said until Kuroo grabbed his arm and forced him into his car. He was then sped of to the nearest sex shop, literally kicked out of the car, and abandoned. He stood there for a second, completely bewildered by what had just happened. He had no car, and was just abandoned in a not so great part of town. His phone buzzed with a text that read ‘send me a pic of what you buy and a receipt and I’ll come pick you up -Kuroo’ He looked to the left of the door and saw 2 guys smoking cigarettes, arguing over something. The guy on the left was bald and covered in tattoos, he appeared to be holding out a cell phone and laughing hysterically. The other was looking at the phone in horror. Hinata realized this guy was actually really attractive. His black straight hair framed his face nice, and his eyes were a sharp blue color. He had piercings and tattoos, but they complimented him quite well. After staring at him for quite a bit, he composed himself and walked into the store. His composure was short lived upon realizing those two out front were actually the employees and he would most likely have to conversate with the handsom man.

           He gave the first guy, who introduced himself as Tanaka, his ID. Upon walking in the first thing he noticed was the other employee staring daggers into his soul. He looked up only to make eyecontact, making him jump and look away. Tanaka walked away, leaving him alone and surounded by sex toys. He looked up in horror, there were so many sizes. Some of these were absolutely ridiculous, i mean, a 17 inch dildo?? He could feel his face literally burning, and that was only made worse when there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped once again, probably making himself look retarded before turning to look at the handsome man once again. After multiple rounds of embarassing Q&A the man looked at him and finally said,

           “Ah, youre looking for yourself.” Hinata covered his face in his hands and started shaking. Here he was, in a fucking sex shop, explaining to an attractive stranger that he’s looking for a sex toy to use on himself. This was easily the worst experience of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh..oh my god..I'm so sorry" The boy stuttered, looking mortified. Kageyama on the other hand, he was freaking the fuck out. The dildo, which was sent flying, hit the tip jar and knocked it off the counter. Not only shattering tip jar which was personally decorated by Ukai's 5 year old daughter, but also sending all the change flying in every direction. All Kageyama did was stare at the mess for what felt like 10 minutes, before realizing the cause of this and looks over to the dumbass next to him. And if looks could kill, this guy would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all thank you everyone who read this. I really wasn't expecting anyone to read this let alone that many people so fast. I'll definitely be continuing this.
> 
> I uploaded these first 2 chapters pretty fast so there might be a little bit of grammatical errors. Chapters from here on out will be farther apart but longer in length. I hope you enjoy reading this.

               Kageyama watched as the boy folded into himself. His face reached a new level of red and his eyes were glued to his shoes. It was almost cute. He continued to just stare, waiting for some sort of response. The boy, now looking everywhere but at him, showed no signs of planning to speak anytime soon. Sighing, kageyama walked over to the shelf with the vibrators and grabbed the most popular one, also his personal favorite. He walked back over and held it out to the boy. The boy whom still hadn't even looked at him. He stood there for a bit, watching as this kid literally looked everywhere except at him. He even seemed to make awkward eye contact with Tanaka at some point. Finally, Kageyama loudly cleared his throat, gaining the boys attention. "Here." He said simply, still holding the bright blue dildo out to the boy. He stared at it for a second, most likely trying to figure out what exactly it was. Realization seemed to strike him a moment after he grabbed it, because he flung it across the room. 

            It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He watched helplessly as the boys face contorted from innocence to utter fear. He could do nothing as he saw his hand fling the vibrator into the air, simply watching in horror as it flew threw the sex shop. Finally a loud crash rang throughout the store and Kageyama felt his stomach drop.

            "Uh..oh my god..I'm so sorry" The boy stuttered, looking mortified. Kageyama on the other hand, he was freaking the fuck out. The dildo, which was literally sent flying, hit the tip jar and knocked it off the counter. Not only shattering tip jar which was personally decorated by Ukai's 5 year old daughter, but also sending all the change flying in every direction. All Kageyama did was stare at the mess for what felt like 10 minutes, before realizing the cause of this and looks over to the dumbass next to him. And if looks could kill, this guy would be dead. Finally he can't contain himself "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He yelled, clearly catching the other off guard. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE FOR IF YOU CANT HANDLE TOUCHING A GOD DAMN DILDO!?" He stopped to catch his breath, feeling a lot better now that he yelled at someone. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IM HERE TO RELIEVE SOME STRESS AND I DON'T NEED SOME GUY YELLING AT ME!" The boy yelled back, clearly very overwhelmed by everything thats happening. Kageyama paused for a second, and really thought. Its not that big of a deal, Ukai's daughter can paint another glass jar and he can just sweep up the change. This is nothing to lose his job over. Besides, yelling at this kid won't help him.

             He looked the boy over, really paying attention this time. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, and he smelled kind of sweaty. He really did look like he needed some stress relief. He sighed and walked over to where the dildo landed, bringing it over to the cash register. He put it under the counter and looked over to the boy. "Whats your name?" he asked. The boy looked toward him with hesitation, before finally muttering out "Hinata." "Well Hinata, if you really want to relieve some stress, help me clean up this mess. Then I'll teach you the trick to ultimate stress relief." Kageyama said simply, as he got out a broom and dustpan to give to Hinata. "You sweep up the glass, I'll pick up the money." Hinata nodded hesitantly. Kageyama began picking up coins, and it was definitely harder than he anticipated. The coins seemed to slide out of his grasp and slip under the counter and just simply refuse to let him grab them. Hinata did not seem to be having the same issues, he had swept up nearly all the glass and was gazing around the store. Kageyama grunted in frustration before continuing his attempt. He felt someone staring at him, and looked up to see Hinata, muffling his laughter behind his hand. Kageyama shot him a glare before grabbing the broom from him, sweeping the money onto a piece of paper and setting it aside under the counter. The mess was finally clean, and Kageyama was absolutely positive of one thing, he needed to get high.

            Kageyama walked over to Tanaka, tapping his shoulder to get his attention away from his phone. "Im taking a smoke break, cover for me." Tanaka looked over to Hinata, who was glued to Kageyama's side. "Are you sure he's cool?" He asked curiously. Kageyama looked over to him, thinking for a moment before asking "Hinata, you're cool right?" Hinata stared at him like a deer in the headlights, looking over to Tanaka with the same look. "Uh.." He said, and stared like he had just been asked the most difficult question in the universe. "Yeah." He finally said. "Yeah, of course. Im super cool. I'll have you know I actually used to have a vape pen. I had this really strong juice, I'm pretty sure it was like 8 grams of nicotine. Not that I'm like trying to sound cool or brag, but, it was pretty...sick." He slowly stopped talking, seeming to realize he'd been rambling on for too long. Kageyama stared at him slack jawed. That very well could have been the most embarrassing self-destructive thing he's ever heard anyone say when asked if they're cool or not. They all sat there in silence, Kageyama really wasn't sure what to say after that. "Well, that proves it to me," Tanaka said, breaking the silence. "Have fun."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Hinata followed Kageyama into the break room. He was currently in the middle of a mental breakdown. He may look fine from the outside, but his brain is on meltdown. He can't believe what he just said. He tries to think of what might have possessed him to say "I used to have a vape pen" or that it "was pretty sick" but can't think of anything. As of now he's just pretty sure that Tanaka thinks he's a total weirdo. "Hey," Kageyama spoke up, his voice sounding uncharacteristically soothing. "I don't want you to feel pressured by anything," 'What' Hinata thought. Literally what is this guy talking about.. theres no way.. "If you don't want to do any of the things I do, just say so, I won't be upset." Oh my god. He is. Hinata thought. He's totally trying to make a move on me. He was led to a room in the back the read employees only, and Kageyama pointed to a couch for him to sit on. He sat and stared at his shoes, thinking about how he was going to deal with this situation. He could hear Kageyama fumbling around with stuff around the room but refused to look up. He considered the fact that Kageyama is definitely attractive, but at the same time, is he really trying to lose his virginity to a stranger?? The answer is no, and he looks up to tell Kageyama that, only to be caught completely off guard.

            "Wanna hit this?" Kageyama asked him, holding what looks like a flower vase in his hand. No, wait, that doesn't make sense. Hinata thought for a second before it hit him. He knew what that was. Well, he'd definitely never seen one in real life before but he wasn't retarded. That was a bong. Which was used to smoke weed. He looked around in bewilderment, the room was filled with bongs. He thought this was an employee break room. Kageyama seemed to understand his confused look and simply said "Ukai says as long as the customers don't see it he doesn't care." Hinata stared at him like he was crazy. This was crazy. Who just offers someone illegal drugs like they're offering candy?? "Look, I know you said you were stressed, and honestly you look it. This stuff is perfect for that. I'm not trying to push drugs on you or anything, I'm just offering to share my secret to stress relief." He talked in a way that really made Hinata feel like he wasn't trying to pressure him, which was definitely reassuring. He thought about it for a second before whispering, "you first."

            He watched in amazement as Kageyama grabbed the lighter like it was the most casual thing in the world. The boy put his lips to the bong, and slowly took a deep breath out through his nose. It's not like hinata had never seen this happen in movies or on tv, but it was different to see it in real life. The bong looked intimidating and he could only stare in amazement as Kageyama filled the entire thing up with smoke. He took another breath out before taking off the part with the weed, and quickly inhaling the rest of the smoke. He looked over to hinata as he held in the smoke. You wouldn't think someone would look attractive in this situation, but Kageyama would prove you wrong. Hinata watched as his face slowly relaxed and he let out a long breath of smoke. He didn't cough, or really look like it hurt him to inhale all that smoke. Honestly, Hinata hated to admit it, but Kageyama looked really hot right now. 

            After regaining his breath, Kageyama began packing another bit of weed into the bong. He looked over to Hinata, his face still flushed from losing his breath. Hinata was too busy staring at him to understand a word he said. "Sorry, repeat that?" he said sheepishly. "I asked if you wanted a hit?" He said again. And once again Hinata is shocked with how simply he said it. Then again, is it really that big of a deal? He'd read a few online studies on marijuana and it really didn't seem all that bad. He knows Kenma and Kuroo smoke weed, so it's not like only delinquents do it. He looked up into Kageyama's eyes, and felt like if he was going to experiment anywhere it should be here, because he doesn't feel like Kageyama would do anything to hurt him. He nodded, and grabbed the bong from Kageyama. It was easily as long as his forearm, and the mouthpiece was a bit too big for his face. "Ok, just light the lighter as you breath in, then when you're ready to finish pull out the bowl and clear it." Kageyama explained. Not that that made any sense to hinata at all. He just put his face to the bong, started lighting the bowl and inhaling, and waited.

            Sucking really hard seems to have been a mistake, because soon Hinata's throat is on fire. He tears his face away from the bong, immediately passing it to Kageyama, who sighed and finished the hit Hinata left behind. Hinata felt like he might throw up. He couldn't figure out how people could enjoy this. Kageyama passed him a gatorade and said, "Just give it a second, trust me." Approximately 3 seconds later, Hinata figured out exactly what he meant. He immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders "Oh shit." He said. "This is fucking great."

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Kageyama, do you have a tinder?” The words left his mouth without as much as a second thought. He must still be extremely high, because he didn't even realize the implications of the question until he heard it out loud. His face was bright red, and he couldn't even look at Kageyama. He thought about saying never mind, or changing the subject. But it wouldn't do any good, the question was out there, and now he really wanted to know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay today was literally my only day off work. Like I said, I'll try to update weekly, but I get really busy so it might take a while sometimes. I'm definitely sticking with this and continuing, I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for reading :)

            Kageyama watches as the boy take a hit much too big for him. In hindsight, he probably should have grabbed a pipe to use. Well, not that it mattered now, the damage was done. He passed a gatorade to Hinata, telling him it’ll get better. As the smaller boy gulped down the water Kageyama saw a change on his face. He didn't necesarily seem to be enjoying it at first, his face had been scrunched up in pain (likely from taking way to big of a hit), but now he looked completely relaxed.

            He looked over to Kageyama with wide glossed over eyes, pausing for a second before saying “Oh shit. This is fucking great.” His face was red and he was panting, he looked like he’d just run a marathon or something.

            Kageyama busted out laughing. “Of course idiot, thats the point.” He looked over to the boy, trying to decide whether or not he was going to end up getting too high and freaking out. Just as he finished that thought, Hinata fell into a coughing fit. Kageyama passed him a blanket they kept in that room specifically for muffling coughs. “Yeah, it’ll give you a good kick in the chest.” He said, laughing under his breath.

            Hinata was still coughing into the blanket for another minute or two before he finally brought the blanket away from his face. Kageyama looked over, and was faced with a look of pure relaxation. His eyes were squinted and his lips were curled up, showing a content smile. He leaned back into the chair, looking over to Kageyama and smiling.

            “Wow Kags,” he started to say. Kageyama chuckled at the new nickname he’d been given by someone he literally just met. “I mean this is so good. I feel so..so..good right now. This is really great, really...literally ultimate stress relief. Oh..wow..” He rambled on for a while, clearly enjoying himself. Kageyama watched in awe, he’d never seem someone act like this high. He always smoked with people who’d been doing it longer than him, so no one got high enough to act this funny. He stared closer at the boy, watching as he took his glasses on and off, seemingly amazed by the difference in his sight.

            He started to think this was actually really cute. Thinking back to how Tanaka had taken a picture of him earlier, he grabbed his phone from his pocket. If he didn't notice Tanaka doing it, why would Hinata notice him? Then again why was he taking his picture at all? He decided that didn't matter, he had his reasons. He fumbled with the phone to get the camera app open, he’d never really been good with technology. Luckily Hinata was high enough that he still had yet to do anything except sit there and continue to look cute playing with his glasses, so Kageyama had plenty of time. He focused the picture on Hinata’s face, and pressed the capture button. Then, to Kageyama’s horror, his phone emitted a flash and a loud camera sound.

            Hinata looked over to him with a wide eyed confused look, and Kageyama felt all the air leave his chest. “Ah, sorry, it was an accident.” He tried to play it off, Hinata was pretty high after all. Lucky for him, Hinata actually was high enough to fall for it. “Kageyama delete it I probably look stupid!” He yelled jumping up and reaching for Kageyama’s phone. Kageyama countered by swinging his arm in the opposite direction, leaning as far away from Hinata as possible. He’s already gone through a lot of trouble for this picture, theres no point in giving up and deleting it now.

            “No way idiot, it’s probably hilarious!” Kageyama said, laughing. He figured it was easier telling Hinata that then saying ‘No way, it’s way too cute!’. Hinata seemed, far more determined than before, now practically climbing all over Kageyama. “If you just delete it,” He started saying, continuing his assault. “I’ll take tons of funny pictures of myself to replace them!! I just hate how I look in off guard photos I always make the dumbest faces!!” As Kageyama heard that, a thought crossed his mind. What if he managed to keep this photo, AND get Hinata to take a bunch more. He went into his photo albums on his phone, creating one called ‘Camera Roll’ and filling it with as many pictures as he could without Hinata realizing what he was doing.

            “Here! Look! I deleted it!” Kageyama yelled, shoving the phone in his face. Hinata was extremely high right now, so he doubted he’d notice it wasn't his actual camera roll. “You can scroll through it if you want.” He added, passing the phone to him nonchalantly. As Hinata inspected the list of photos, Kageyama watched closely, hoping he didn't back out of the album. Fortunately, Hinata was easily convinced, smiling as he climbed back to his side of the couch, taking the phone with him.

            Hinata held the phone out in front of him, and started making a ridiculous face. He started taking an endless stream of selfies. Most were funny faces, but Kageyama noticed a few where he was actually smiling and made a mental note to make sure he saves them. Kageyama started to wonder if his phone actually had enough memory for that many pictures. His question answered itself when Hinata grunted sadly and handed back his phone. “You need a phone with more storage.” He said grumpily.

            He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, he was just about to grab his bong but he began to feel someone staring at him. He looked over to Hinata, who was gazing at him like he wanted to ask something important. Finally, the boy spoke up, “Hey Kags, can I talk to you? You know, like bro talk?” He was almost slurring a little, and Kageyama decided he would not be smoking anymore. “Yeah man, you talk, I’ll listen.” Kageyama replied, picking up the bong to pack another bowl for himself.

            He’d grabbed his favorite bong for them to use, its tall and a little harsh for beginners, but so pretty it’s worth it. It has a round base with a blue fumed pattern around it, the tube part is about 12 inches and has hand blown decals on it. There’s an angel fish, and a piece of coral. It was blown by his friend Akaashi, and given to him as a present on his birthday. As he hit it he felt completely at peace with everything. Hinata cleared his throat and began speaking.

            “You know, college is really shitty.” He started. “I studied my ass of senior year of high school to get into a good college. Which didn't even work out, I go to the fucking community college. And now I’ve spent the last 3 years desperately trying to get grades high enough to pass my classes and not get kicked out of a shitty community college. So basically, I haven't relaxed in for fucking years.... And are you ok!?!?” He changed his topic of conversation quickly upon looking up form his feet and back at Kageyama, who stared at him with a constipated look on his face. He was still holding in the hit he took when Hinata started smoking. He nodded quickly before blowing out the hit as fast as he could, a few coughs escaping his mouth as he did.

            Immediately Kageyama decided he had made a mistake. He didn't want to interrupt Hinata’s talking, so just holding it in till he finished seemed like a good idea. But now his chest hurt, and he really needed a drink. “Jesus how long were you holding that?” Hinata asked, obviously confused. Kageyama simply grabbed the gatorade sitting on the table and took a big sip, signaling with his hand for Hinata to continue talking.

            “Ah, um.. Basically, what I was trying to say is thank you. I know this probably seems like no big deal for you, but I really needed this to take some stress off me. I honestly felt as if I was drowning in anxiety these past few days, and this fixed all of that.” He smiled, and began fiddling with his thumbs.

            Kageyama thought for a moment, before looking over and saying “You know, it’s really admirable that you’re going to college. A lot of people don't ever make it that far, you should give yourself a break every now and then. You seem to be doing good in life, you deserve to stop and take a breath.” He paused, realizing that may have been a weird thing to say considering he just met him. He looked over to Hinata and was met with wide teary eyes. His heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, and the only thought on his mind was, ‘oh shit’.

            “Ah shit don't cry you idiot. Why are you crying?” Kageyama asked, completely panicking. The last thing he wanted to do was make Hinata cry. He just thought maybe it’d been a while since he was praised, he was just trying to be nice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The only thought on Hinata’s mind right now was how fucking nice Kageyama was. He was too nice, practically an angel. Hinata tried to form words to express his happiness for hearing Kageyama praise him, but ended up being way to high to do that. Instead he just started crying and making a weird whale noise. Kageyama was freaking out, trying to figure out what he said to make Hinata upset and trying to console him. Hinata finally managed to calm himself down enough to get out the words “You're...so...nice” and Kageyama finally seemed to understand what was going on.

            Kageyama looked at him with a face of relief, which soon contorted into one of anger. “YOU IDIOT!” He yelled, probably much louder than he should have considering there was probably customers in the store. “You scared the fucking shit out of me!” He said, still keeping an angry voice but lowering the volume quite a bit. Hinata felt shocked. Here he was trying his hardest to praise Kageyama and he was met with nothing but aggressiveness. He was far too high for this negative vibe that was being sent towards him. He thought about what to do for a moment before he rolled over so he wasn't facing Kageyama and began admiring his own hands.

            He held out his fingers, overly analyzing everything about them. They looked sort of foreign to him. Were these really his hands? He reminded himself that he was high, and that was probably the cause of his hands looking like imposters. He really hadn't taken a moment to fully processing what was happening right now. He was getting high. In the back of a sex shop. With a hot, pierced, tattoo covered man. This was sort of ridiculous, he almost thought he might be getting ‘punk’d’. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed realistic. Kuroo probably set the whole fucking thing up. He sat up, looking around for cameras or microphones.

            Kageyama was staring at him, and when he was just about 3 seconds away from a complete meltdown Kageyama asked him something. It was a question that caused every thought of possible ‘punking’ to leave his mind. “You want pizza?” The only thing on his mind was cheesy saucey goodness. He jumped off the couch and sprinted over to where Kageyama stood. There, he saw a frozen pizza. And not only a frozen pizza, a frozen buffalo chicken pizza. He felt so indescribably happy, he could drop dead right now and that would be ok with him.

            Kageyama pre-heated the oven, then went out into the store to make sure Tanaka didn't need his help, and Hinata looked over the frozen pizza in amazement. The picture on the box looked like something off of a cooking show. He felt like drooling, and he wasn't even usually that big of a fan of pizza. He was more of a Ramen noodle fan, but being high somehow made a buffalo chicken frozen pizza sound like the best meal in the world. Kageyama returned shortly, walking back over to start cooking.

            “Is Tanaka ok with covering your shift for this long?” Hinata asked. At the pizza place where he works, he couldn’t even take a lunch break without everyone freaking out looking for him. Kageyama looked amused by the question, “Considering I’ve covered for that idiot more times than I can count when he leaves randomly to go hook up with girls from tinder, he has no room for complaints.” Hinata felt his face heat up before he asked, “It happens that often?” This time Kageyama actually started laughing “Hell yeah it does. Literally yesterday he left for 2 hours to go hook up with some cougar in her apartment across town.”

            Kageyama seemed to find it all funny, but Hinata’s face was red with embarrassment. Do people actually do that? He started to wonder if it was weird that he had never heard of this ‘tinder’. He hesitated before asking, “What’s tinder?” Kageyama stared at him with a completely blank face for a moment. Hinata stared back, waiting for an answer. “Wait, you’re not joking..?” Kageyama asked him slowly. “Ah, well... tinder is, an app..” He paused, seeming to be thinking of the right words to use. “I guess you could consider it a dating app... used primarily for one-time hookups.” He said that last part so casually, and it took Hinata a moment to process it. A dating app... for hook ups. As the horrifying realization dawned on him, he had another question he wanted to ask.

            “Hey Kageyama, do you have a tinder?” The words left his mouth without as much as a second thought. He must still be extremely high, because he didn't even realize the implications of the question until he heard it out loud. His face was bright red, and he couldn't even look at Kageyama. He thought about saying never mind, or changing the subject. But it wouldn't do any good, the question was out there, and now he really wanted to know the answer.

            “Nah, sex with strangers isn't really my thing.” Kageyama said simply. Hinata looked up in shock. Kageyama’s face remained straight and unbothered. He almost looked like he’d just given his order to a waiter at a restaurant. Hinata almost felt stupid for getting so worked up over it. “Ah, uh.. me neither.”He said quietly. He hadn’t even realized it was anyone’s ‘thing’.

            The oven beeped, startling the shit out if him and making him jump. Kageyama just walked over and started taking the pizza out of the box. “Yeah, I figured, considering you didn't know what tinder was and couldn't even touch a dildo.” He said, slightly under his breath, as he put the pizza into the oven and set the timer. Hinata stared at him, slack jawed. He was almost offended by the snark little comment. But he was a little too embarrassed to actually be offended, and he opted on siting on a stool near the oven and pouting.

            Kageyama laughed and sat back on the couch to smoke a bit more before the food was ready. He gave Hinata strict instructions. “Look in the oven and check on the pizza every few minutes. If you think its done, come get me. If you can’t tell if its cooking right, come get me. If anything happens, come get me.”

            Hinata just sat there on his stool, sulking. Kageyama obviously was concerned about leaving him in charge, and it was a little offensive. Sure, he was really high, but he wasn't an idiot. He looked around the room for a while, lost in thought before stopping to stare at the wallpaper decorating the room, it was a weird geometric pattern. If he stared at it really closely it almost seemed to move. He let his hands trace the pattern across the wall, continuing until he couldn't reach and further.

            He felt pretty high still..extremely high actually. But the more he thought about it, and watched Kageyama smoke over on the couch...He kind of wanted another hit. He knew Kageyama had stopped passing it to him because he probably thought he was too high, so he opted to do it in secrecy.

            There was a pipe sitting within arms reach of his stool, already packed with weed. He paused to give himself a moment to think about just what kind of business this was if there was just random bits of weed laying around the break room. Hinata grabbed it, and one of the many lighters strung about the room. At least this was a lot less intimidating than that monster of a bong kageyama handed him earlier.

            He put it up to his lips, lighting the part with the weed. He was pretty sure he was doing it right, but.... It wasn't working. He seemed to be sucking in straight air, and the flame wasn't even being pulled down. Well, so much for pipes being fucking easier. He thought it almost seemed to have a hole in if somewhere, and began to inspect the piece. He was right, there was a hole, but it seemed like it was supposed to be there. He hesitated for a moment before putting his finger over the hole and trying again. It was a fucking miracle. He soon felt smoke hit the back of his throat, it wasn't quite as intense as last time. He managed to take the entire hit, and put the pipe back where he found it.

            Kageyama got up and began walking towards him. “Is that fucking pizza really not ready yet?” He asked, obviously confused. Oh fuck. Pizza. Hinata froze in his tracks, breathing out smoke slowly as he turned to look at Kageyama. “Oops.” He said simply. Kageyama pushed him out of the way and slammed open the oven. The pizza was burnt. Not sort burnt, not a little burnt, burnt to a fucking crisp.

            The toppings, or what once could be considered toppings, now looked like like little lumps of coal. Hinata died a little on the inside. He literally got offended when Kageyama acted like he couldn't handle cooking pizza, and look at them now.

            He didn't realize quite how high that extra hit would get him, but pretty soon he was essentially useless. Kageyama was staring back and forth at him and the pizza as if he couldn't figure out what even happened. “Were you smoking instead of watching the fucking pizza?!?!” He yelled. Hinata winced, that was literally exactly what he was doing. He was far too high to argue, he laid back on the couch and sighed. “Yeah” He said, resigning himself to whatever vocal assault Kageyama was about to unleash on him.

            Instead, Kageyama took a deep breath and threw away the pizza. He turned off the oven, cleaned off the counter, and put everything back to how it was when they first came in. Hinata was still waiting for the yelling, he thought maybe he was just waiting until after he was done cleaning so that he could take his time. Kageyama sat back down on the couch after he finished, looking at Hinata with an almost concerned look on his face.

            “You’re not too high right? Like you're not feeling overwhelmed or anything? I know I yell a lot sometimes, I swear I really don't want to make you uncomfortable at all....I’m sorry.” He spoke fast and loud and Hinata really had no idea what he was talking about.

            “Uh.. I’m fine..?” He said confused. “I mean, yeah I’m definitely extremely high but I’m not like freaking out or anything. Yeah, you do yell a lot, and its scary but... its not really scary y’know? I don't know, like I can tell you’re not actually angry or anything you’re just yelling. Nothing you’ve don't really made me uncomfortable at all, I’m just super high right now so if I'm acting weird don't let it bother you.” Hinata looked over to Kageyama and shrugged before laying back down staring at the ceiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Kageyama looked in amazement at this marvelous creature. Hinata sat on the couch with a relaxed look on his face, shrugging. Kageyama thought back to what the boy just said. “..it’s not really scary..” He actually didn't find the yelling scary.

            Of all the people Kageyama’s ever met in his whole life, barely anyone had that reaction to his slightly volatile personality. His only 3 friends, one being Tanaka, were the only people he knew that didn't get freaked out by his yelling. Which honestly was understandable. He figured if he was them, he’d also be pretty scared by a guy covered in tattoos and piercings screaming at him. It was the main reason he grew up with little to no friends.

            But here was this boy, this sweet angelic boy, saying he didn't really mind it. Well, Kageyama had to correct himself on that one, it’s not like he said he liked it or anything. Still though, something about the way he said it made Kageyama’s stomach flutter. He started to realize just how cute this kid actually was, looks-wise and personality-wise.

            He pulled out his phone and started looking over the pictures Hinata had taken earlier, including the one he took and pretended to delete. He scrolled through a few duck faces and winking peace signs, smiling admiringly down at his phone before looking back over to Hinata. Hinata, who was fast asleep. He pulled out his phone one last time, and got another picture. He cringed thinking about the fact that he probably looked like a creepy stalker right now. He’d just met this guy and he already had over 100 pictures of him, including one of him sleeping.

            Walking over to the couch, he lightly shook Hinata’s shoulder. “Come on sleeping beauty, I gotta get back to work and I imagine you have to go home and get do some homework or something.” He said in a soothing voice. After he finished the part about homework Hinata jumped up. “Oh shit, what time is it?” He asked.

            Kageyama pointed over to the digital clock on the oven, it was 9 pm. Early for him, he was still working until 12 am. Hinata, on the other hand, did not look too happy about how late it had gotten. He had come in here at like 5 after all, Kageyama figured spending 4 hours at a sex shop probably would interrupt his college schedule at least a little. “Oh, fuck. I gotta go dude.” He got up in a hurry, speed walking back into the shop.

            Hinata was almost out the door before Kageyama remembered why he came here in the first place. He walked over to the counter where he put the blue dildo from earlier and grabbed it. He walked outside to see hinata on the side of the road trying to hail a cab, despite the fact there were little to no cabs where they were, so he was really just standing there with his arm up like and idiot.

            Kageyama threw the dildo at Hinata, hitting him in the back of the head. Hinata looked back, obviously ready to fight him. “It’s on the house!” Kageyama yelled over to him. “Also, you won't find a cab anywhere around here, theres a bus stop by the stop sign!” He added, hoping he was going to find his way home okay. Kageyama watched Hinata look at the dildo for a second before taking out his phone and taking a picture with it. “Thanks but this just earned me a ride home!” Hinata yelled back.

            He was confused by what the hell that was supposed to mean, but walked back into the store nonetheless. As he reached the doorway he looked back to see Hinata running towards two people emerging from the coffee shop across the road. He watched him talk to the people, occasionally enthusiastically pointing and gesturing back to the store. Then he got into a car with them and left, and Kageyama actually felt disappointed to think that was most likely the last time he’d ever see him. That is, until he went into the break room to put away his bong and saw Hinata’s bag sitting on the couch.


End file.
